Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic
Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic (暴風雨の滅鳳凰魔法 Bōfūu no Metsuhōō Mahō) is a Caster Type Lost Magic and one of the strongest style of Phoenix Slayer Magic used by Markus Hotaru, and copied by Dark Storm via a black magic spell. Description This magic allows the caster to transform their physiology into that of a phoenix, the element that this magic incorporates into their body is lightning. They are able to produce lightning from their bodies as a form of attack or defense or teleport their body with lightning to dart around the battlefield. The user can also absorb lightning to replenish the user's strength. This also further enhances the phoenix slayer's natural healing powers. The only real limit of this magic is items like rubber. The user with enough training can also absorb fire creating Burning Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic. This doesn't increase the overall power just adds an extra effect for the spells. Normal Spells Supplimentry Basic Spells *'Storm Phoenix Shift:' The basic teleport spell. This spell allows the user to teleport to any location they think of. The tell this spells shows when used is a flash of lightning. This spell is commanly seen being used to get a better angle on the user's enemies. *'Regeneration:' Due to the magic Markus can heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages, this extends his life span greatly. When absorbing lightning his healing is doubled. *'Resurrection:' A spell that is a hit or miss type. When Markus is killed in a manner he can't heal from he can be brought back to life and can't repeat this spell for a whole week. *'Lightning absorbtion & Resistance:' Markus is natrually immune to most types of lightning and can absorb it to regain his strength and boost his regenerative abilities. *'Wind Mover:' This spell can be used both offensive and defensive. Markus can shift Wind Currents to mimic the Telekinesis Magic, when on the offence he uses it to knock enemies over without hurting them, create air blades or lifting them up to throw them across the room. Defensively it's more of a "Save the other person" kinda defence using the spell to stop an attack via upward wind currents. **'Flight:' By focusing the wind currents around himself Markus is able to fly at high speeds and great agility. Along with the main aspects of his magic he can bombard his enemies with an arial barrage. **'Wind Walking:' More a trick than a fighting spell. By focusing the wind below his feet he can create a invisible pathway of wind. Advanced Spells *'Storm Phoenix Warp:' This spell is a faster version of Storm PHoenix Shift. allowing the user to teleport faster and more accuratly. *'Storm Drive:' This technique allows Markus to tap into his Second Origin easier. When activated it causes lightning bolt type markings to be engraved into his skins and causes lightning to appear from his eyes and 5 feathers to grow his forearms. It also doubles his physical abilities, regeneration and magical energy control. This allows for faster and more devastating combat at full power while making it easier for him to control is power without needing to focus more on it than the fight. Phoenix God's Secret Art *'Unnamed Teleport Spell:' While unnamed it's obviously an improved version of Warp. The speed of this version is uncalcuable, Markus appears faster than anyone can messure. He has even stated "I'm there before you can even blink....." *'Advanced Regenertaion:' While in Phoenix Force Mode Markus heals atleast 4 times fast than normal at a constant rate. *'Advanced Resurrection:' While in Phoenix Force Mode Markus can revive faster and seemingly easier but comes back in a blood rage attacking anyone in his way. The same week long recharge counts for this as well. *'Storm Wings:' This spell alows Markus to creates a pair of wings made form thunder and lightning. Offensive Basic Spells *'Storm Phoenix Scream' (暴風雨鳳凰の悲鳴 Bōfūu Hōō no Himei): This is the storm phoenix slayer's breath attack in which he takes a deep breath and gathers lightning in his/her mouth and releases it in a large blast of thunder and lightning destroying everything in front of them. *'Unnamed Lightning Blast:' A spell that mimics the most basic spell from Lightning Magic. It has a fun trick to jump between targets if charged up enough. *'Thunder Pulse:' This unamed attack is as simple as it can get. By focusing on using the thunder aspect of his magic MArkus is able to send a crack of thunder in a pulse like form. The form can be fired from his hands, feet or entire body for a 360 degree attack. *'Storm Phoenix Brawler:' This involves hand to hand techniques infused with the MAgic's power. These strikes are mainly used as part of Twilight Phoenix Kempo **'Punch:' This move invovles the user charging their fist with their magic and striking the enemy, the punch can be any kind of punch, straight, cross, back-fist, uppercut, hammer-blow etc. This spell can be used in a combo with any of the melee spells allowing for an entire hand to hand fight to used with the magic. **'Palm:' Exactly what it says on the tin (somewhat). This attack is basicly any open hand strike using after Storm Phoenix Brawler is activated. **'Kick:' Same as the Storm Phoenix Punch, but has alittle more power and reach. The kick can be a front kick, back kick, side kick, axe kick, roundhouse, backflip kick, cresent kick or any acrobatic kick. **'Flurry:' This spell is basicly a mix of Storm Phoenix Punch & kick but in a high speed rush attack. This move isn't used for accurace it's used to suppresion, so their enemy can't unleash another spell fast enough. **'Wing:' A simple clothes line to the enemy, this move is commanly used with a high speed charge. The spell can be used at any angle and can be deadly if used right. **'Talon:' A simple magic infused strike with the hand in a clawing formation this move is mainly intended to be aimed at pressure points. Making it impossible for the opponant to move and use spells. ***'Bite:' This spell is basicly a double version of Storm Phoenix Talon. and can cut off more pressure points in one blow. *'Storm Phoenix Cross Strike:' This spell is a semi-ranged attack. It invovles the user to swing their arms or legs making a floating cross of lightning infront of them. Then to fire the attack their either using a striaght punch or kick to launch it at high speed to the enemy. The move commanly cut the opponant then explodes. *'Storm Phoenix Smash:' This is a crowd clearing spell. Basicly a magic infused punch to the ground causing a huge shockwave knock all enemies away after being stunned with a jolt of lightning. *'Storm Phoenix Divebomb:' This spell is basicly an areial version of Storm Phoenix Smash. And can be used as an effective finishing move if it lands on a downed enemy's head. *'Storm Phoenix Barrage:' This spell involes the user launching a barrage of lightning bolts to destroy the area their target(s) are standing. *'Storm Phoenix Armory:' This invovles weapon based spells. **'Axe:' This spell is the first of the weapon based spells. It invovles the user clapping their hands above their head creating an axe-blade of lightning then swing it at any angle they want to cut their enemy down. **'Blade:' This spell is the same as Storm Phoenix Axe but is fast and has a longer reach. Used int eh same way but can be used to stab as well. **'Spear:' This spell can be used as a ranged or melee spell. By clapping his hands infront of their chest the user cna pull their hands away form eachother creating a spear of lightning which cna be used in combat or as a javelin to hit the enemy from a distance. *'Storm Phoenix Range:' **'Thunder Pistol:' This spell doens't use lightning but the thunder aspect of the Storm PHoenix Magic. by forming their hand to mimic a pistol the user can fire 'bullets' or thunder that work in the exact same way to real bullets but with more conccusive force sending the target flying back upon impact. **'Thunder Rifle:' This spell is a bigger version by forming one hand to mimic a pistol and the other held infront to mimic a karate chop stopped mid-strike the user can fire a much more devastating 'bullet' into the enemy. **'Thunder Cannon:' This spell invovles the user clenching their fists and by stepping forward and thrusting their fist forward as if they were holding someong by their collar and waist sending a blast of concussive force into the enemy. **'Thunder Bomb:' This spell invovles the user creating a ball of concussive force that they slam down on the enemy which bursts causing immense damage to the surrounding area as well as the user (which is minimised to 15% damage) Advanced Spells *'Storm Phoenix Marksman Range:' Enhanced versions of the Range spells **'Thunder Magnum:' This upgraded spell of Storm Phoenix Pistol causing almost 4 times more damage and knockback, it's been known to send targets through solid stone walls. **'Thunder Sniper-Rifle:' This upgraded version of Storm Phoenix Rifle can be used at a further distance and is much more accurate, allowing for easier head-shots at longer range. **'Thunder Bazooka:' This is a upgraded version of Storm Phoenix Cannon, the user does the same as the cannon spell by causes the arm to pause as they step forward charging the concussive force. **'Thunder A-Bomb:' This is a upgraded version of Thunder Bomb but does almost 50% more damage. **'Thunder Dome:' This is both a defensive and offensive attack, defensivly it can be used to deflect projectiles with a swirl dome of concussive force, offensivly it can be used to stun, deafen and knockback enemies in a 360 degree dome. *'Storm Phoenix Dive:' This spell one of the most powerful spells used in the Phoenix Slayer style. used by all PHoenix Slayers with their own elements. The spell involes them raising their hand(s) to the sky causing storm clouds to gather in the local area then by pointing to the enemy they cause a Phoenix made of either lightning, water, ice etc to strike the enemy causing immense damage to the target(s) and the area they stand. *'Storm Phoenix Grand Scream:' This is a x2 version of Storm Phoenix Scream, the blast is double in size, speed, damage and duration. The onyl draw back it can leave the user breathless which is countered by the natrual recovery boost the user gains from knowing the Phoenix Slayer magic. *'Storm Phoenix Power Strike:' This spell is the x2 version of Storm Phoenix Smash and does the same effect by to a much larger scale. *'Storm Phoenix Knight's armory:' Enhanced versions of the Armory spells **'Lance:' This spell is a bigger and badder version of Storm Phoenix Spear. Able to be thrown further and is alot sharper it can cleave enemies in two with one swing. **'Greatsword:' This spell like Storm Phoenix Lance is a much more dangerous version of Storm Phoenix Blade. THe only draw back is due to the size of the blade it cna injure or kill allies within an 200 degree angle to the user. *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Axe of Raiden:' This spell is one of the most dangerous and effecive spells in The Storm Phoenix MAgic arsenal. By jumping in the air and activating the spell like Storm PHoenix Axe but charging the spell to almost 4x more than normal the user creates an axe that towers above all, this is slammed down cutting the enemy and leaving a trench behind the enemy that cna go for a quater of a mile. *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Spear of Raijin:' Markus first gathers a ball of lightning and thunder in each hand and then thrusts both arms forward creating a giant spear shaped blast of lightning and thunder. *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Grand Phoenix Dive:' This spell is one of the riskiest spells in the Storm Phoenix arsenal. It involves the user to become the diving phoenix by coating themselves in a Phoenix construct as it dives down. The impact is immense with the added risk of injuring the user as well as destroying the target(s). *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Phoenix Storm:' Markus gathers a ball of lightning in his hands and launches a barrage of lightning bolts from all around the target. The attack is so powerful it's difficult for Markus to control and can backfire on him. Phoenix God's Secret Art *'Phoenix God's Secret Art: Lightning Scream:' This spell is the ultimate version of Storm Phoenix Scream but without the sound due to the attack moving so fast the sound is delayed till after the spell impacts. (can only be used in Phoenix Force mode) *'Phoenix God's Secret Art: Sword of Sunsanoo:' Markus first charges both his arms with thunder and lightning before forming the energy into a giant nodachi sword. He then charges the enemy(s) and slams the sword down reducing them to nothing. *'Phoenix God's Secret Art: Celestial Phoenix Dive:' This spell is the kamakazi spell. with a 85% chance of both sides dieing. (can only be used in Phoenix Force mode) *'Phoenix God's Secret Art: Eternal Storm:' This is a melee/ranged hybrid move of immense power. Once Phoenix Mode is acheived Markus charges his opponant lanching a barrage of lightning fast blows that have a delayed reaction and are near impossible to see. After the strikes take effect he lanches an improved version of Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Phoenix Storm and as they fly through the air an ariel version of Phoenix God's Secret Art: Lightning Scream the end results is an area that looks like the apocolypse has arrived. *'Phoenix Gods' Secret Art: Heaven Fist:' Markus grips his forearm and focuses a great amount of storm magic into his fist. Once the orb he creates pulses he charges forward at immense speed lunging forward to land a powerful punch that explodes in a blast of thunder and lightning. Defensive Basic Spells *'Storm Phoenix Armory:' This invovles weapon based spells. **'Shield:' This spell involves the user making a motion as if to pulling a cape over them. But instead of a cape it makes a wing of lightning that covers the user and anyone their holding. **'Wall:' Basically the same as Shield But on a larger scale. It allows MArkus to block and entire street from frontal attacks. Advanced Spells *'Storm Phoenix Knight's armory:' Enhanced versions of the Armory spells **'Storm Phoenix Armour:' Markus coats himself in Lightning and thunder creating a strong set of armour. **'Castle:' An improved version of Wall That defends a full 360 degrees by creating a small castle out of lightning and thunder *'Storm Wing Shield:' Markus uses this spell to create a shield in the shape of a phoenix wing. The further he stretches his arm the larger the area the shield covers. **'Storm Wing Feather Barrage:' After activating the shield spell Markus cna swing his arm out to send feathers made of lightning at his enemy(s). Phoenix God's Secret Art *'Storm Phoenix Guardian:' While empowed with Phoenix Force Mode, Markus is able to create a nearly full sized phoenix made of lightning. This form increases his defensive and offensive capabilities but shortens the time of PHoenix Force Mode. *'Storm Citadel:' The msot advanced version of Castle This lets Markus increase the defensive capabilities of the castle spell but also allows him to shoot bolts of lightning from it's towers. Burning Storm Spells Supplimentry Basic Spells *'Burning Storm Phoenix Shift:' Basically the same as Storm Phoenix Shift. But leaves a patch of fire where his feet were and can also make a trail of fire he he used the spell while moving. *'Lightning & fire resistance + absorbtion:' While in this form he's also to absorbe small amounts of fire to increase the duration of the form. He is also largely immune to it's effects (unless attacked with a special kind of fire). His lightnign resistances and absorbtion are the same as before making him immune to any lightning unless a special type is used against him. *'Fire strengthening:' (unnamed) Markus can also increase the power of the fire and inturn changing it's colour. White being the hottest and red being normal. Advanced Spells *'Burning Storm Phoenix Warp:' Same as the regular Warp spell but adds fire to the effect and unlike Burning Storm Phoenix Shift it leaves a blue fire patch/trail due to the more intense and powerful aspect of the spell. *'Burning Storm Drive:' The most important spell in the form, without this Markus would not be able to use this alternate form. Like storm Drive this allows Markus to access his Second Origin and has the same effects as before but adds fire to it's visual effect. Phoenix God's Secret Art *'Unnamed Teleportation Spell:' Like it's regular cousin and Burning Storm counterparts this spell lets Markus teleport around the area and any enemies leaving a small patch/trail of white fire. Offensive Basic Spells *'Burning Storm Scream:' The same as Storm Phoenix Scream, but with the added effect of fire. It also allows the effect to linger alittle longer due to the burning effect of the fire. *'Buring Lightning Bolt:' This is in essence a fire coated lightning bolt. It has the same fun effected as it's pure lightnign cousin. *'Burning Storm Brawler:' Like Storm Phoenix Brawler This parent-spell focuses on pure unarmed combat along with the added effects of both elements. *'Burning Storm Ball:' This spell is a lightning/fireball that can explode on impact damaging a small group of enemies or just harming one target. Advanced Spells *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art, Revision: Blazing Phoenix Storm:' Like Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Phoenix Storm, this moves sends hundreds of lightnign bolts at the enemy from all around but the difference between the two spells this sends fire balls out as well. The end result if a huge explosion and the total devastation of the surrounding area Burning Phoenix God's Secret Art *'Burning Phoenix Gods' Secret Art: Inferno Storm:' To start this spell Markus focuses the fire and lightning from the Burning Phoenix Mode form into both his hands and merges them together. He then bring both his hands to his side as if holding a ball, after which he charges the spell alittle more and pushes both hands forward firing a massive lightning bolt coated in white flame. *'Burning Phoenix God's Secret Art: Heaven and Hell Fist:' Markus starts this spell by gripping his arm at the top of his forearm and focusing his magic into his fist. The two aspects of the Burning Storm focuses into a super condensed attack, once the power is focused enough Markus lunges forward and strikes the opponant or the ground (missing doesn't really matter) causing a huge explosion that drives forward destroying anything in it's way.. *'Burning Phoenix God's Secret Art: Blazing sword of Sunsanoo:' Basically the same as it's regular storm counterpart, with the added bonus of fire. The attack is so strong it creates a wave of flame and lightning to charge out from Markus when activated, making the spell itself the joint most powerful spell in Markus' arsenal along with Heaven and Hell Fist. Defensive Basic Spells *'Blazing Storm Shield:' Like Storm Phoenix Armory: Shield the only difference is that the shield is on fire as well allowing Markus to negate fire spells to a greater extent. The shield is also 2-3 times larger than the normal version. Advanced Spells *'Blazing Storm Armour:' A suit of armor like it's regular cousin but is ablaze with blue fire. *'Burning Storm Wing Shield:' Exactly the same as the regular version but with the added effect of fire and an extra level of defence. **'Burning Storm Feather Barrage:' Like it's parent spell Markus swing his arm while activating Burning Storm Wing Shield sending feathers made of fire and lightning at his target(s) Phoenix God's Secret Art *'Burning Storm Guardian:' Basically the same as the original creating a guardian with fire and lightning mixed as one. The effects are the exact same. Trivia The Heaven Fist and Heaven and Hell Fist are based off of the Chidori and lightning cutter techniques from Naruto (minus the pericing effect changing ti with a explosion). Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Yaminogaijin